


Hey-Oh, Wow. You're cute

by PaintAPicture



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintAPicture/pseuds/PaintAPicture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren secures a job in working at a small Café, it's nice, and his Boss let's him hang his paintings around. Then Amy shows up and brings her Nerdy shy friend Simon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kieren got in early, he always did, he enjoyed his work place; plus he had more paintings to hang...and he was incredibly enthusiastic about his paintings. He smiled as he stepped up onto the chair and hung his painting of himself. "Oh, Kieren? Glad you're here, I got these for you" Philip, Kieren's boss, handed him the plastic bag, Kieren stepped off the chair and gently placed the bag onto the table

"Table cloths?" Kieren asked as he tilted his head

"Vases, Flowers. Thought you could use a bit of your Artistic magic to make this place more lively" Kieren's eyes brightened at Philip's words as he took the clothes out of the bag _with pleasure_ Kieren's eyes practically screamed as he lay a bright red cloth across the table and placed the roses into a vase, he placed the vase onto the cloth and stood backwards to marvel at it, Philip also was spraying with the place with nice smelling fragrance. Kieren and Philip alike were hoping for more customers.

"This place is definitely looking better now" Philip stated as Kieren started on another table

"We should play music. It would make this place even more lively, less quiet. Quiet is good, but ghost-café is not" Kieren replied as he smiled and stepped backwards again, he had to make sure he looked at the table from afar before starting on the next.

"I'll get right on that" Philip nodded and rushed off, Kieren rolled his eyes and half-smiled

"Woh! this place is looking fab, Kier" Kieren turned his head towards his Sister who had just walked in

"Thanks Jem" Kieren smiled as he finished up on the tables, he stood right back to look at the entire room

"Got the music-Oh, Hey, Jem" Philip gave Jem a wave as he clicked the radio on, music filled the room and Kieren breathed out happily, Philip opened the door and flipped the sigh as Kieren got behind the counter and leaned against it, after a couple minutes of waiting Kieren heard a voice fill the room

"This place is FAM! Must be Kieren's hand that did this-OH! KIEREN WALKER!" _Amy Dyer_ Kieren thought to himself as he breathed in _oh shit, here it comes-_ "AH! You look Fam! come e're!" She yanked him almost over the counter and hugged him tightly, Kieren squeaked as he pushed back so he would fall

"Hey Amy, didn't know you were back in Roarton" Kieren smiled as he hugged her back for a second before pulling away, he took a moment to collect himself "Oh, you brought friends too!" Kieren stated happily, she had brought at least 20 friends.

"Don't worry! ya still me BFF. Love what you did to the place!" Amy beamed as she looked around

"Philip helped, Oh, here he is-" Kieren smiled

"Oh! Amy I didn't know you were-" Philip was cut off by a crushing hug by Amy

"HIYA!" _Well she's in a good mood_ Kieren thought to himself "Right! who wants something?!" Amy asked as Kieren rolled his eyes and smiled, he turned around to grab his notepad and pen "Except you! You can order for yourself Mr. Pretentious!" Kieren snorted at Amy's wording as he scribbled on his notepad and walked back to the counter.

"Hey-Oh...wow, you're cute..." Kieren almost passed out, his face flushed a bright red as he smiled awkwardly

"Thank you, Mr. Pretentious, You're not half bad yourself" Kieren replied smoothly as he gave a laugh

"Uh...Sorry, I'll take a Vanilla coffee with 2 sugars whipped cream and a marshmallow" The man replied in a rush, Kieren smiled and wrote it down as the man shuffled back to his table, when he got there he immediately turned to Amy and in a quiet whisper said "Holy shit I just called the waiter-boy cute" Amy followed her friend, Simon's eyes over to Kieren

"Oh my gosh!" Amy gasped as she gave a small laugh "that's adorable, and he's my Best friend foreverrr!! oh my god, Go talk to him, I'll get his number for you, Oh! I'll set you up, red roses or white for your wedding? what about adoption?"

"Woh! Woh WOH! Amy slow down! he doesn't even know my name!" Simon's eyes were wide and frantic "wedding? adoption? number? set up? flowers?!" he asked in a rush "Oh! shit he's coming over"

"Here you go, One Vanilla coffee with 2 sugars whipped cream and a marshmallow" Kieren placed down the cup and wandered off, Simon stared down at it

"Oh my god!! you got digits!" Amy yelled loudly, Simon flushed and glared at her 'I get off at 6' was neatly written on the cup followed by his number. Kieren smiled as he leaned against the counter and stared at the writing on his wrist _that nerd_ He thought to himself.


	2. A Date In The Rain

"What should I do? where should I take him, I mean, If I spend too much money or take him somewhere expensive I'm being pretentious, right? but if I spend like no money then I'm being cheap and-" Amy held up her hand to shush her friend

"He loves beautiful things, art, take him on a walk to the park-" Simon could have jumped up at Amy's words

"A picnic!" Simon whisper-yelled towards her

"Why you even panicking for, Simon Monroe, you are a natural" Amy clapped her hands together before she stopped, she was staring over Simon's shoulder

"What?" Simon asked as Kieren rushed past him "Who's that?!" Simon whisper-yelled towards Amy, Kieren was hugging someone, he had an expression of surprise and delight on his face

"Simon Monroe, you are turning green" Amy smirked as she sipped her coffee

"Green?"

"You know, jealousy-" Amy sung

"I'm not jel-" Simon yelled but cut himself off by covering his mouth "I'm not jealous-!" he whisper-yelled, Now Kieren had sat down with the boy, every once and a while Kieren would knock his shoulder with his fist or muffle a laugh

"Calm down Simon, seriously" Amy mumbled as she rolled her eyes away from Simon and awkwardly sipped her coffee

"Well, do you see that? The hand on his shoulder" Simon huffed

"That's just Rick, Kieren's best mate" Amy left out 'the X-Boyfriend' part, also. Because she knew Simon would probably throw a fit "They're acting like that because Rick just got back from the army" Amy smiled "plus Kieren Walker wouldn't just give out any random number"

"Are you going to ask Phillip out any time soon?" Simon asked as he gulped his coffee

"I'm going to ask him to a game of Crazy Golf. A game for the masters!" Amy beamed, whilst Amy and Simon spoke of Golf Kieren and Rick were talking about times.

"You free today?" Rick asked, Kieren shook his head "Who is he?" Rick smirked, Kieren narrowed his eyes and dipped his head down, giving a small smile "fine, fine, I get it, none of my business" Rick joked dramatically "Hope he doesn't go to Girl's grammar like you and Amy, though."

"How do you think we met?" Kieren joked

"Wait! wait, wait, wait, is it that guy? sitting with Ams?" Oh yeah, Kieren had forgotten Rick called Amy 'Ams' It made Kieren chuckle and nod "The guy with about 50 chicks hanging on him?" Kieren raised an eyebrow and turned his head, a girl was laughing and leaning against him, Kieren was about to just shrug it off but he jumped up with an enthusiasm equal to Kieren's towards Rick as he hugged a man, Amy hugged him as well and they genially seemed delighted, Simon even more.

"Those are his mates" Kieren answered as he turned back

"did you see that hug? it's like the one you gave me" Rick snorted

"What's that suppose to insinuate?" Kieren crossed his arms

"That he likes the guy, like, like-likes" Rick answered

"Well I hugged you like that?" Kieren replied with a confusion

"Yeah?" Rick shrugged

"Oh! Oh my gosh, Rick, I...I don't like you like that anymore" Kieren rubbed his neck

"Sure you do" Ren laughed

"...I don't, otherwise I would be going off with you at 6" Kieren argued

"I dumped you so you should still feel that ache" Rick crossed his arms

"No offense, but Rick, I feel no ache. There is no undying love, just Friendship. I don't like you like that, I think I actually have a chance with that guy, first thing you said to me was a tease, he blurted out I'm cute, and he's the one that's on my wrist, remember? the marks?" Kieren was practically swooning, and it was annoying Rick, but he stayed quiet "You're not mad are you...?" Kieren trailed off

"Maybe" Rick mumbled

"Why? aren't you going to be happy for me?" Kieren huffed "I mean we haven't been on a date yet, he might take me somewhere super horrid and he might be an asshole, but he's so clumsy and cute-" Rick stood up from the table and stormed to the front desk, Kieren just stared at him leave and let a huff leave his throat as his shoulders sagged.

"Oh I got to go Ren, Dad's expecting iz" Rick took his coffee and walked out of the door, Kieren watched him leave and frowned, of course Amy noticed and had to sprint over at the first chance she got

"what happened? Are you okay? don't cry because I will cry" Amy blubbered

"I'm not going to cry, Amy" Kieren smiled

"What happened?" Amy pouted

"Rick thought I still liked him and I started talking about Simon and how cute he is and how much I like him so far and how we're going on a date and he stormed off!" Kieren ranted "Some people. I mean he broke up with me and ran off to the army and left me to wallow in self-pity, I didn't rant at him. And I asked him to be happy for me and he just ignored me"

"I'm sorry, Handsome. But hey, you got Mr. Monroe, probably the most dorky loser ever, I mean, look at him" Simon was messing with his hair and ignoring a girl hanging on him, Kieren laughed as he watched him "I have the best game ever, Sit and watch Simon, it's like watching a movie" Kieren nodded at Amy and sat there, head in palm as he watched him, he'd take a sip of coffee, talk to someone, ignore them, fix his hair, once and a while he'd get one of those old-memories of embarrassment and smack his head a small 'idiot' coming from his mouth, and then he'd stare down at the cup, blush and fix his hair again.

It made Amy and Kieren laugh, he caught on after a while and went bright red as he looked up and saw them watching him with large smiles _they're up to something_ Simon immediately thought to himself as he mouthed the word 'what' at them, they both just smiled wider and shrugged, it was unsettling, Kieren finally stared at the clock blinking 5:55 and smiled even wider.

"5 more minutes and then I get to see if he's the one. _Might not be_ , but I like him. He's dorky, like me" Kieren stated

"It's nice seeing you genially happy and excited for something, your parents will be so proud and happy!" Amy beamed, Kieren smiled _that they will_ He thought to himself.

* * *

"So, Mr. Pretentious, Where are we going on this fine day?" Kieren asked as he walked next to Simon, out of the café, hands In pockets. Simon stared at Kieren

"I know this nice cherry blossom tree and I thought we could have a picnic" Simon smiled _He's already at an 8/10 on my list_ Kieren thought to himself as he smiled

"Good idea" Simon pointed to a small green hill

"Just over there" he jogged up the hill with Kieren close behind him

"Oh, that is really nice, can't believe I've never seen it before!" Kieren was utterly shocked, he would have thought he would have seen such a nice tree, he smiled widely when he saw the basket already under it _nerd_ He thought to himself as they sat down under the tree.

"I don't know if you like the food but-" Simon started, Kieren cut him off with a happy squeaking noise

"Lamb!" He gasped, he plucked out the sandwich "I love lamb so much!" Kieren beamed _Oh, I am a genius_ Simon thought to himself as he smiled "Apples, Lamb, sweeties, crisps. This is perfect Simon, thank you." Kieren couldn't believe how nice it was, Rick had never done anything like this, he had taken Kieren to a freezen cold cave, a candle and drank a bottle of beer with him, oh, and took a photo of them. He hadn't been as creative as Simon, and it was obvious Simon was incredibly happy.

"Hopefully the rain won't ruin everything, what with Britain's very Bi-Polar weather system" Simon stated

"Oh! you're right, I probably should have gotten a coat" Kieren smiled as he tugged at the top of his Jumper neckline "But I'm sure it'll be okay...SO!, Do you work anywhere?" Kieren wanted to start a nice little conversation with him

"I play" Simon nodded "I play the Guitar at shows sometimes, but I like to stay in a lot." He answered before smiling, he decided it was his turn to ask a question "You got a family?"

"Oh yeah, I've got me Mum, Dad and my Little sister, Jem" Kieren smiled

"I've only got me Dad, and he doesn't really like me much" Simon shrugged

"Yeah, my family can be difficult as well, not to the point of hating me" Kieren took a small bite out of the sandwich, the time was nice, and it flew by, Kieren felt like he had been outside with Simon for only minutes, but it had been 4 hours when the rain started, making Kieren groan, He helped Simon pack up the picnic and stood up "You know, I like you, Simon" Kieren started "Let me pick the date next time, it's my turn" he beamed

"next time?" Simon asked, Kieren's mouth twitched into a smile as he nodded

"don't worry, you pasted the test and I think you're a great guy" Kieren's hands went back into his pockets "And you have my number so we can text, I'll set up a date sometime" Simon nodded as the rain got heavier and heavier, Kieren shivered but only for a moment because Simon had placed his large coat over Kieren's shoulders "You don't have to-" Kieren started, Simon just pulled up the hood with a small smile

"Yeah, I do" he replied, Kieren smiled and unlike Rick, Simon had walked him all the way to the front door of his house, Kieren shuffled the coat from his shoulders and handed it back to Simon

"Thank you" Kieren turned and opened the door before quickly turning back and kissing Simon's cheek "Text me" He rushed inside and closed the door, he gave a wave towards Simon before walking into his house, a wide smile on his face.

And it shocked his family, Kieren practically bounced to the dinner table and sat down where his plate was placed, he was smiling widely and bouncing slightly in his seat "So, where have ya been for 4 hours?" Steve asked

"On a date" Kieren's smile widened and he couldn't stop this excitement and happiness in his chest

"Ah. That's good" Sue nodded, Kieren nodded back

"He's so nice" Kieren sighed but a sigh of happiness as he stared down at his food

"Not hungry?" Steve asked, Kieren shrugged

"He took me on a picnic so..." He trailed off, Jem was sitting on the other side of the table, rolling her eyes at her big brothers excitement, though, she was concealing a smile. "But I can eat a little" Kieren picked at his mash with his fork, he took a small bite as his Father excused himself to get the door, it took two seconds before Amy bombed into the room and grabbed Kieren's arm, pulling him from the chair

"I need DETAILS!" She yelled "About the date, come on" she pulled him towards the door "Hi, Mrs and Mr, Walker! Hi Jem, Hi fam. Come on Kieren Walker" Amy yanked him up the stairs, Kieren was muffling a laugh as Amy shut his bedroom behind them

"Oh god, Amy, he's just...so nice" Kieren sat on his bed

"Ah! That's amazin! You know, I asked Phillip out!" Amy beamed

"Oh my gosh Amy, that's great, how did it go?" Kieren asked quickly

"I kissed him!" Amy laughed _oh my god, that was quick!_ Kieren thought to himself "Ah, he's so cute, ya know, like a little rabbit, though I caught him abusing his toaster and screaming at it, but hey, he's just fam!"

"That's really great Amy" Kieren smiled

"So, you kiss Simon?" she sung

"No. Well-" Kieren started

"WELL?" Amy laughed

"well, you know, I kissed his cheek. I mean he put his coat over my shoulders, I just had to kiss his cheek he's such a dork!"

"God, don't I know. He's been a dork his entire life. I don't know why but he's just so dorky! and now he's like 10000% MORE DORKY, Because of you Kieren Walker!" Amy accused with a smile

"Oopsies!" Kieren laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Kieren got the text from Simon only one day later, late at night around Midnight, he had lay down, just about to go to sleep when his phone lit up and buzzed with Unknown message, Kieren opened it and smiled 'Hey, you asleep?' Kieren saved the number as 'Dork' and texted back that he was awake, Kieren and Simon didn't talk about much through texts, just little things like what they are doing tomorrow, Kieren actually managed to organise another date, because he was off work tomorrow.

* * *

"What should go on first?" Simon asked, Kieren thought it would be fun to go to the carnival in town, he hoped Simon liked the rides he did.

"Haunted house?" Kieren asked, Simon nodded, it was scarier than Kieren thought, because it was a one where you walk through it, and not ride through it, he had jumped a couple times and right before they left he got a real fright and grabbed Simon's hand with a yelp, of course Simon teased him all the way to the ice cream plaza, only because Simon didn't jump as much as Kieren.

"Here you go, Vanilla Ice cream" Kieren took the ice cream with a smile

"thanks" Kieren stared down at it, syrup and sprinkles. It looked so nice.

"Do you want to go on the swings after ice cream?" Simon asked as he licked his ice cream, Kieren nodded eagerly

"Amy took me on them when we first met. Such nice memories here, even more now..." Kieren quickly and eagerly finished his ice cream before dragging him to the swings.

* * *

"Morning Kier, Breakfast is on if you want any" Steve stated, Kieren just smiled and shook his head

"Sorry, I said I'd go to Breakfast with Amy and Si" Kieren tugged on his coat as Sue raised an eyebrow

"Is this 'Si' The boy you keep going out with?" She asked, Kieren looked away and mumbled a 'Maybe' before the door rung

"Gotta run!" He rushed to the door and out of it quickly  "Hi guys, ready to head out?" Kieren asked, they nodded "So where are we actually going for breakfast?"

"The Café!" Amy beamed

"Wow, it'll be weird actually ordering from the café" Kieren stated

"I know! but at least Phillip will be there" Amy decided to rush ahead and into the Café before them, Kieren just chuckled and looked at Simon

"she's going to bug Phillip" Kieren stated

"£10 says she tackled him" Simon added on as he pushed open the door, Kieren followed him in and laughed, Amy already had a coffee, breakfast and was trying to stop Philip from working "Gosh Amy, leave the poor fellow alone" Simon said as he flopped into the chair across from her, Kieren slid next to Simon with a small laugh

"Yeah, Aims. Leave him alone" Kieren snickered "Or I'll embarrass him. Like bright up the one time I asked if he was from _Philip-_ delphia" 

"You're not funny" Amy mumbled flatly as she sipped her coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

1 Month Later:

* * *

"Oh no, this is terrible!" Kieren stated as he kept running a hand through his hair, Amy was in tears at this point, laughing at the display of her BFF, Kieren scowled at her "don't just stand there, help me!" Kieren cried out

"Alright, alright, calm down!" Amy laughed as she walked over to him and fluffed up his hair "Stop worrying, god, your as bad as Simon! if not worse" Amy cackled "I don't know why you are so nervous, your parents are going to ADORE Simon, you know, Simon? big adorable fluffy puppy clumsy idiot, Simon? How could they hate him!" Amy pulled back to marvel at her work on Kieren's hair.

"This is a big moment for me, I've never brought a boyfriend home to the parents before" Kieren huffed

"Not Rick?" Amy asked, Kieren shook his head

"No, we'd just sneak off at Midnight and ka-noodle in the cave" Kieren joked as he tugged at the bottom of his jumper "How do I look?" he looked up at her shyly

"JUST FAM!" Amy yelled "OI, SIR. POUT-ING-TON, GET YA ASS OUT OF THE BATHROOM AND COME LOOK AT YA BOYFRIEND" Amy called, The door clicked open

"Oh wow, you look...good" Kieren stated as he stared at Simon

"And you look even better, you ready to go?" Simon asked as he held out his arm, Kieren interlocked arms with him and nodded.

* * *

Poor Simon. That's the only thing Kieren could think, Jem was eyeing him down, his parents kept blurting out dumb questions, like how they met, to which Simon had to stutter out embarrassingly calling Kieren cute. Which made Jem laugh really loud. "So, Simon, Kieren has told us you play?" Sue asked, Simon nodded.

"Guitar" Simon answered, Kieren felt so bad for him, he just wanted to hug him and pet his hair and tell him to calm down, but he obviously couldn't do that in the middle of dinner, Kieren once remembered Simon mentioning something about his Mother dying and his Father really acting quite violent towards him, so it was no wonder why he is so awkward and frightened, like a little bunny.  

"You've been dating for how long, a month?" Sue asked, Kieren just nodded

"Feels like ages, right?" Kieren smiled as he pushed some lamb into his mouth

"So you've messed around, right?" Jem asked, Kieren's eyes widened and Simon choked on the lamb

"No!" Kieren cried out

"Loser" Jem mumbled

"Jemima" Steve hissed "don't be rude" he added on "It's great they are taking it slow, I heard they even went on a few dates before actually dating" Kieren nodded to confirm that fact as he pat Simon on the back with a small laugh

"You alright?" he laughed, Simon just nodded and sipped the water, It made Kieren smile widely and shake his head.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Kieren is a little...passive aggressive in this chapter. AND, Gary is a nice guy in this fic!! XD))

"Sorry about them" Kieren's hunched his shoulders and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he brushed Simon's shoulder with his own, walking beside him

"It's a'right, better than how family dinner would go at mine" Simon shrugged, God, Kieren could second that, he did not want to meet Simon's father, ever, he was a little afraid of him, even know they hadn't even met, Simon told him of the time he started smashing up family photo's, Yikes.

"Is Amy going to be in?" Kieren asked as he wandered up to the front door, Simon just shrugged as Kieren pushed the door open "Oh, god, am I interrupting somethin?" Kieren asked, Amy just waved

"Hiya my gorgeous men, course not, just hangin with Phil" Amy beamed "how did family dinner go?" Kieren blushed and coughed "God no" Amy whispered

"No it was just me and Simon nearly died" Kieren joked "Me, choking on water, Simon choking on a potato..."

"Jem?" Amy asked

"Jem" they both clarified at the same time "She thinks that a month into the relationship we should be messing around!" Kieren cried out "like, FULL messing around, she thinks by this point she should be walking in on us half naked like horny rabbits, and not walk in on us giggling and playing twister"

"Twister is fun, because he won't give up" Simon stated as he gestured to Kieren "Probably the most fun ever" he added on, Kieren nodded happily.

"God you two are plain" Amy snickered "Just ka-noodle already" she added on as she waved a hand in the air, Kieren just stared at her

"No" he replied flatly, making Simon laugh

"Fine, fine, but it'll make you closer" Amy shrugged, Kieren paused and shrugged

"People have relationships without sex" Kieren answered

"yeah, we aren't gonna do that are we?" Simon asked, putting on a fake-worried voice, Kieren smacked his arm causing Simon to just smile cheekily

"Cheeky bastard" Kieren muttered "For that, You have to tell me I'm pretty" He added on, Simon rolled his eyes and muttered something nice about his hair "Good, you're forgiven" Kieren grinned as he flopped onto the couch "So, what are you two up to?" Kieren asked eagerly

"We're playing clappy games!" Amy beamed, she showed Kieren and Simon her and Philip's cool 'secret hand-shake' for the 'bae' only, Kieren smiled before pausing

"Why don't we have a hand shake?!" He cried out as he pointed at Simon

"I'm not good at hand games" Simon replied flatly

"come on, we'll do an easy one" Kieren held his hands up, Simon sighed and rolled his eyes, muttering something along the lines of 'yes dear' sarcastically, They actually had a good rhythm going until Kieren's phone buzzed, making him jump and lose the rhythm "That's annoying" Kieren pulled out his phone 'Get home, now' -J

"Sorry, I've got to run, Jem's tellin me to get me arse home" Kieren chuckled as he stood up, Simon gave Kieren a hug

"See ya tomorrow"

* * *

"I was in the middle of playing happy-slappy with Simon, why did you tell-" Kieren stopped, he saw his family gathered around the 'family' table and immediately his heart sped up "shite, what did I do this time?" Kieren asked, Jem shook her head "Fine, what did JEM do?" Kieren asked

"cheeky prick" Jem mumbled "Just sit down" Kieren dropped his coat onto the back of the couch and strolled over to the table, there was something in the middle of the table, a phone. "You see that?" Jem asked

"...It's a phone." Kieren answered flatly

"Just, look through it..." Jem whispered, Kieren raised an eyebrow "Don't get mad, right, remember Simon." _Remember, Si? why?_ Kieren's curiosity was too much, he picked up the phone, and when he felt it in his palm suddenly his mind sparked

"Oh this is Rick's phone-wait, why ya got Rick's phone?" Kieren asked, Jem just looked at it "fine, fine" He rolled his eyes and opened it, His inbox was full of 10,000+ messages "No" Kieren said firmly "I'm not going to look through his stuff, it's not right" He went to place down the phone but Jem caught his wrist and nodded, Kieren breathed in and shook his head as he clicked a message from 2 years ago.

'Hey Ren. XOXO' -R

'Hey Soldier-boy, You free? x' -K

'Sorry, goin out with me Dad, huntin'

"So?" Kieren asked as he stared up at Jem

"read the next one" Kieren shrugged and opened the message, it was from the same day

'Oh, He's not at mine x' -R

'Good, I know he's ya best friend, but he's weird xx' -L

'see ya soon, babe' -R

"...I don't understand...?" Kieren trailed off

"That was from 2 years ago, thousands of messages, dating back all the way to 4 years ago, up to YESTERDAY" Jem answered, Kieren just placed down the phone and sat there

"...I don't...who's...L?" Kieren's brow furrowed

"Some chick" Jem answered, Kieren froze

"Wait, this couldn't be from 2 years ago and shit, we were datin" Kieren laughed, Jem just raised her eyebrows, waiting for her brother to click on "He..." Kieren breathed in deeply before standing up

"I knew this was a bad idea, Kier-" Steve started, Kieren grabbed his coat and gripped the phone in his palm "don't start shit, Kier!" He added on

"Oh no, I'm gonna start shit, I'm gonna kick his fucking ass!" Kieren slammed the door and stormed up the street, one thought in mind 'Literally end Rick's life' When he got to Bill's house he knocked on the door loudly, he could hear the TV on and a girl answered the door, Kieren just stormed past her

"um, excuse me, who the hell are you?" She snapped, Kieren ignored her

"Uh...Ren, w-what ya doin here?" Rick asked, Kieren raised the phone and tossed as hard as he could off the ground, it made a loud bang, shattering into a million pieces "the hell?!" Rick yelled

"What do you mean the hell?!" Kieren yelled as he pointed at him "How could you cheat on me for 4 WHOLE YEARS!" he yelled loudly

"Does it matter, you've got SIMON now" Rick said his name mockingly

"BUT I LOVE YOU!" Kieren screamed before covering his mouth and stepping backwards "...I did..." Kieren whispered "I still do, but..." he breathed in deeply "I can't trust you ever again, not only did you break my heart by running off and dumping me but now I know ALL of those laughs and hugs, they were just a ploy, weren't they? you were using me!" Kieren breathed in deeply "fuck you!" Kieren shoved Rick hard, making him stumble slightly.

"Okay, calm down, Ren-" Rick caught Kieren's wrists as he struggled to smack him "You don't even know the full story!" he added on, Kieren struggled slightly, teary eyes, red face

"I don't need to know! I'm going to go back to Simon's and I'm going to have sex with him so much and you can go fuck yourself!" Kieren yelled in a blind rage as he tried to kick at him

"Ren, I had to do it, me Dad-"

"IT'S ALWAYS YOUR DAD!" Kieren yelled "YOU USE IT AS AN EXCUSE, FOR EVERYTHING!" He added on "It doesn't even matter, you LIED to me, GOING HUNTING MY ASS!" He yanked his wrists out of Rick's grip and shoved him once more before stepping backwards "dick head!" Kieren yelled

"What, would ya like me Dad to go off hunting you for dating me?" Rick snorted

"YOU ARE 21 YEARS OLD!" Kieren screamed "YOU ARE NOT A 6 YEAR OLD, RICK MACY. YOU COULD HAVE JUST LEFT!" He added on as he threw his hands up "But you just lied, lead me on, made me feel sick about myself, left me in the dirt then expected me to crawl back, on hands and knees-!"

"You said it yourself, you love me" Rick answered

"I'll always love you, but not enough to EVER let you talk to me again, Maybe once and a while I'll dream or think about you, but that is IT! YOUR CHANCES WITH ME, ARE SO LOW THAT YOU MIGHT AS WELL GIVE UP RIGHT NOW!" Kieren's voice shook "Were you ever going to tell me?!"

"You were GOING, Working at the CAFE, Ya had a LIFE, You've got SIMON, You didn't need to know!" Rick yelled

"YES I DID BECAUSE I WASTED 4 YEARS OF MY LIFE!" Kieren yelled "Why?! tell me WHY, I want the god damn TRUTH!" Kieren added on "she nicer than me? what? she PLEASURE you, she not as SLOW as me?!" Kieren breathed in deeply "she support the army, huh?!"

"Yes, YES YES, A'RIGHT" Rick yelled "You just bitched and whined and whined and bitched about me and the army and not showing enough passion and I'd bring a bottle of beer EVERYDAY to the cave! carved our names in it didn't I? Told me Dad I liked ya didn't I?!" Kieren breathed in deeply

"Don't you pin this on me" Kieren's voice trembled "You can't try to TURN THIS ON ME! You LIED, CHEATED, Made me feel like SHIT, left me without a single NOTE, I wrote SO MANY LETTERS RICK, You just...VANISHED! What happened?! I spent HOURS On letters, even adding stupid fucking glitter!" Kieren stepped backwards "Prick!" Kieren tipped Rick's shelf over, and ripped down the poster of the naked model on the wall.

"OKAY, REN, STOP" Rick yelled

"Fuck you!" Kieren flung his records onto the floor, He ripped the picture of him and Rick out of his pocket "Fuck you" Kieren whispered as he ripped the picture up "ASSHOLE-"

"Okay that's enough" Kieren felt arms from behind him grab his own arms and tug them behind his back "Think he understands" The man stated, Kieren stared up at him, he faintly recognised him as Jem's friend, Gary.

"I'm calm" Kieren stated calmly, Gary let his arms go, but of course Kieren was lying, he flung his arm back and punched Rick in the face

"Holy shit!" Gary laughed as he grabbed Kieren's arm "A'right Fighter, think that's enough" Gary dragged him out of the room "Jem told me to come pick ya up, said you might go off it" Kieren shook with rage

"YA GIRLFRIENDS UGLY ANYWAYS!" Kieren hollered as Gary dragged him out of the house, Rick's neighbours were gathered around "RICK MACY IS AS GAY AS A RAINBOW" Kieren yelled as Gary dragged him into the car

"Okay that's enough, fuckin' ell" Gary snorted

"What? he cheated on me for 4 years" Kieren snapped

"...Oh, well, fuck em then" Gary replied as he rolled down the window "RICK'S LASS HAS GOT AIDS" Gary yelled, Kieren's lips twitched into a smile as he lay his head on the window.

"Hey Gary?" Gary turned his head "Take me to the Bungalow"

* * *

"...Oh my gosh, Handsome. Something happen?" Amy asked, Kieren was still red-faced, his eyes matching the red on his face, and his hands were slightly red and blistered from throwing things, and his knuckles were bleeding, Kieren just walked past her and up to Simon

"You're hurt" Simon stated as he gently grabbed Kieren's hand to inspect his knuckles

"Yeah well..." Kieren trailed off as he stood up on his tip toes to kiss Simon's cheek "Least I know who I love" He added on as he wrapped his arms around Simon  

"Love ya too" Simon replied with a smile as he lead Kieren to the couch "Now, you can explain what happened whilst I bandage your hand" Kieren nodded happily.

"If only you were here years ago" Kieren whispered as he stared up at him, Simon took out his first aid kit and began to clean Kieren's knuckles, Kieren had literally never felt someone so soft, Simon was barely touching him, like a cloud was holding up his hand, he was so gentle with him, OVERLY gentle, but it was so nice, Simon gently began to wrap the bandage around Kieren's hand as Amy sat down "So, I found out Rick had been cheating on me since the beginning of our relationship, 4 years" Kieren stated.

"I'll go kick his ass" Simon replied angrily

"I already did" Kieren mumbled

"YOU?!" Amy yelled "GO ON KIEREN WALKER. YOU'VE GOT BALLS" She added on, Kieren smiled and shrugged

"People do crazy things when they're upset..." He trailed off "I may have went a bit over board though" he added on as he bit his lip and let out a small laugh

"Ya need a drink?" Amy asked

"Yes" Kieren nodded quickly, She bounced off to find him something nice as Simon stared at Kieren "Got me all to yourself now" Kieren stated as he smiled at him "it's my turn" he added on

"turn?" Simon tilted his head

"To pick the next date, Dum-Dum!" Kieren smiled "I think, laying under the stars" he added on, Simon nodded.

* * *

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Kieren lay on the cold grass, staring up at the large moon and dotted freckled sky, Simon turned his head slightly, squeezing Kieren's hand as he nodded, With his free hand Kieren would occasionally sit up slightly and take a sip of beer before laying back down in comfortable silence

"So you don't care he cheated?" Simon asked, Kieren smiled and stared at him before shaking his head

"I've got you, I just didn't want him to get away with it, plus, that girl deserved to know as much as me" Simon nodded in understanding as he stared at Kieren "What?" Kieren asked, Simon just shook his head

"Just marvelling at how amazing you are" He answered, Kieren smiled and turned his head

"You must pay to keep watching me, Mr. Monroe" Kieren teased

"Thought the quote was _You can look but you can't touch_ " Simon replied

"Well..." Kieren hummed "Because you're so cute..." he trailed off "and such a good little wife-" he joked making Simon chuckle

"I have you know I am a Big-spoon" Simon raised his eyebrows

"care to test that theory, Mr. Monroe?" Kieren smirked

"Don't mind if I do, Kieren Monroe" Simon joked

"Excuse you, don't you mean, Simon Walker" Kieren argued with a small playful grin

"Nah, I think it's Kieren Walkroe."

"Simon Monwalk" Kieren and Simon glanced at each other before bursting out laughing in fits of chuckles and giggles, Simon shook his head as he broke out in a smile, he was attempting to not laugh, but he couldn't NOT smile at Kieren Walker.

"No, but seriously, we should play Paint Twister" Kieren beamed.

"If you're up for some ka-noodling" Simon chuckled

"The winner gets to be the Big Spoon!" Kieren declared

"Oh come on, could you imagine your tiny little arms around me?" Simon laughed, Kieren huffed

"I'm not that small" He mumbled

"But you have gummy worm arms" Simon prodded at Kieren's thin arm

"But it'll look cute me trying to be the Big Spoon, right?" There was a small moment of silence

"Winner gets to be big spoon" Simon agreed.

"You're gonna let me win aren't you...?" Kieren trailed off, Simon just turned his head, hiding a smile whilst Kieren gasped "Don't you dare!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Kieren may seem OOC for SOME people, but personally, I believe 100% Kieren is capable of throwing a fit like that, and maybe even hitting someone out of anger.))


	6. Chapter 6

"No, that is just terrible!" Kieren gasped, he plucked the vase from Simon's hands and placed it on the other side of the table 

"Does it matter where the placement of the vase is?" Simon sighed, he stretched, yawning loudly as he flopped into a chair "god this is boring, Kieren. You don't need to decorate for dinner"

"Of course I bloody do" Kieren replied flatly as he placed two singular red roses in the vase full of blue flowers "I want this to be perfect, I need, no, want to do something right for once"

"Kieren" Simon chuckled as he placed a hand onto his neck "You do plenty right" he answered "It's me who can't even place down a vase" Kieren paused before nodding, he slowly dragged the vase back to it's original position in the middle of the table

"I changed my mind, your placement looks nicer" Kieren pulled away from Simon's hold to place a handful of petals onto the table "Look, Si. It's our first Christmas, right...?" he started as he turned to him "First family Christmas, even Gary is coming over, it's going to be...I want it to be perfect" 

"Kier, I'm sure Sue and Steve will love the decorations, But shouldn't you be more concerned about the tree?" Simon asked, Kieren froze 

"We forgot about the tree!" Simon rolled his eyes at Kieren's shocked and even horrified look as he sped through the kitchen and into the living-room "Simon, get your ass in here, we have to decorate the tree, Where's Amy?!" 

"She'll be out shopping" Simon answered as he walked through the kitchen at a speed much slower than Kieren's 

"She's going to miss out on Tree decorating" Kieren huffed as he placed a candy-cane onto the tree, Simon just strolled over and began to assist Kieren on decorating the tree, but he paid little attention to the placements of ornaments on the trees and was too busy watching Kieren out of the corner of his eye, Kieren, red nosed and sniffling from the cold that had gathered outside, Kieren, who was panicking to get every ornament just perfect, A real perfectionist Kieren is. 

"Hey Kieren love, ya still working on the tree? thought ya would have finished bloody ages ago!" Sue and Jem walked through the front door, a small layer of snowflakes had gathered on them and they had several large bags and were wearing their winter clothing.

"I was working on the dinner table" Kieren huffed as he placed another ornament onto the tree, Sue and Jem had just wordlessly entered the kitchen to look at Kieren and Simon's work, of course it was stunning 

"Ya know, Think he's found someone" Jem stated "we were losing him for a while Mum, thought that he was coming to an end, slipping through our fingers like sand, sure he'd hide it, what with his pretty job and his enthusastic friend, but he was still hurting, but I think he's okay now, Gary told me he's changed"

"Changed?" Sue asked

"Yeah, when Gary saw Kieren stand up for himself towards Rick, He told me he no longer saw Kieren Walker, but a man instead, someone who won't be pushed around anymore, Mum. Simon is changing him, and for the better, Just look at them" they both turned their heads to watch Simon and Kieren stumbling around, Kieren on Simon's shoulders

"Hold still!" Kieren laughed as he struggled to try to place the star on the tree

"I still think we should'a put on an angel" Simon mumbled

"Aw, but you wouldn't look good on the tree" Kieren joked

"..." Simon paused, completely in shock "I don't know how to respond to that, so I'll just call you Bambi" 

"Don't call me Bambi, doofis, Oh-closer" Kieren reached up and finally clipped the star onto the top of the tree "Okay, I can come down now"

"Oh really? but don't you feel tall and powerful?" Simon joked

"I feel like an idiot, Let me down!" Jem smiled towards the scene and looked at her Mother 

"Hah. Nerds" She snorted.


	7. Chapter 7

"I think it's a little big on you" Kieren rubbed his neck awkwardly "I didn't want to ask for your size because it would spoil the surprise" Simon just tugged the jumper over his head and smiled

"Nah, gotta love the baggy clothes, Me" Simon replied 

"So ya not got a family?" Jem asked

"Jemima" Sue hissed towards her, Simon just shrugged

"It's a'right, No. I don't, Jem" Simon replied 

"Orphan?" Jem asked as she shoved a potato into her mouth

"Partially, Dad and Me aren't on good terms, and Mother's dead, I'm an only child as well" He answered as he pushed his carrots around "But I'm not really alone any-more, so It's okay"  _God, did he just say that?!_ Kieren thought to himself  _Oh god I'm probably like a strawberry, what with me hair and me blushing face, that's it, I can now move house and go live on a strawberry patch_

"You ever notice I look like a strawberry?" Kieren blurted out, everyone turned towards him to confirm the theory, Jem laughed, which meant he did 100% look like a strawberry, Kieren hadn't actually liked Christmas for a very long time, but he felt less awkward, less...like a social outcast, and more like he was with a family, sure, When Amy use to come over it would be a bunch of horrified gasps and blushing faces from her inappropriate comments, and it was heaven, but it felt like Paradise now. 

Kieren definitely felt better about everything. Just a few months ago he was praying for resurrection, saying to his Mum 'God, I hope there's such thing as resurrection, because I completely failed this life, and I'd love another go at it' But now it was more like 'God, I hope I stick around for a very long time' 

So much can change within months. 

"HEY FAM, BROUGHT ALONG THE BAE" Kieren rolled his eyes towards the door and stared at Amy, decked out in Christmas jumpers with a large smile on her head, she was also covered in...

"Snow!" Kieren gasped 

"Oh god" Jem mumbled "I was hoping there wouldn't be snow" she added on

"Oh god! it hasn't snowed in years, we have to go out, like right now-" Kieren ranted 

"Bless him, he loves the snow, little puppy you are, Kieren Walker" Amy held out her hand "You want a snowball fight?" she challenged 

"Come on, Si. I bet I can get snow down your back!" Kieren hopped up and let Amy drag him out, Philip and Simon just walked slowly behind the two, once Simon had exited the house immediately Kieren chucked a snowball at him

"Cheater" Simon replied flatly as he brushed the snow off 

"Oh come on, Sir. Grumpy" Amy pouted "be 10 years old again!" 


	8. Chapter 8

"I am not 10" Simon replied flatly as he watched Amy deflate 

"come on..." she pleaded "You're so grumpy, just chill, if you're not going to throw snowballs AT LEAST make a snow man!" Simon stared at her and then at Kieren who smiled, Simon just mumbled a quiet 'fine' to which Amy replied with "Yes! Come on Walker, use those big brown eyes, put them to good use, we can use him that way" Amy laughed.

"That's mean, Amy, you know he melts like snow by a fire when he looks at my eyes" Kieren joked as he picked up snow and rolled it into a ball before chucking it at Philip "You going to play or not?" Kieren challenged Philip before staring at Simon "you too, Mr. Pretentious" Kieren pointed at him "You have a 5 second head start, use it, or lose that beautiful hair style of yours" he joked as he picked up some more snow.

"You can't be serious" Simon mumbled as he slowly grabbed some snow

"come on, Si. Hit me!" Kieren rolled the snow into a ball before lifting his arm, Simon breathed in and chucked it, it hit Kieren's arm hard making him drop his snowball "Oh, that was a cheap shot" Kieren stared at the broken snowball 

"I went easy on you" Simon crossed his arms cockily 

"Oh yeah?" Kieren challenged as he picked up some snow "Come on!" he called as he rushed off 

"Come on, Walker! GIRLFRIENDS VS BOYFRIENDS!" Amy yelled

"Why am I a girlfriend?" Kieren asked 

"Why not?" Amy grinned, Kieren shrugged and smirked 

"Well, let's beat them up then!" Kieren answered

* * *

 

"My god, I am dying, this is the end" Amy said dramatically as she peeled her coat off and shivered 

"yo-you're d-dying? lo-look at m-me" Kieren stuttered out as he rubbed his arms, That's when Simon jogged into the room, Philip next to him

"God Kieren, I knew this was a bad idea ye too small to go out in the cold, you might have hypothermia, you a'right?" Simon asked as he sat next to him and wrapped a large blanket around him, Kieren just let out a breathy laugh

"M'Fine" he answered as he wrapped half of the blanket around Simon and tugged him into a hug "I don't have hypothermia, and even if I did, it's not so bad, I've had it many times, I have a past of running outside the second I see snow, even if that means I run out of the shower half naked to bask in the glory of snow" Kieren smiled

"See, 'm different-" Simon started "I like the rain" he added on "never cared too much for snow, ice, and slush and sun, I've always said, think of the rain as you think of yourself"

"annoying, cold, tends to ruin everyones day, that's the rain for you, also me" Kieren answered

"Nah, just the bad parts of the rain that is, I like the rain because it's not as cold as snow and not as hot as the sun. And it's beautiful, hated by some, but love by others, something so annoying, cold, bad, it can still be loved by some people" Simon shrugged, Kieren just gave a breathy laugh

"very inspiring, Si" Kieren said

"That sarcasm?" Simon asked

"No" Kieren stared up at him "You always know what to say, Si, always know what to do and how to fix things and you see people's true forms before they see it themselves, You're something else..." 

"you ever died, Kieren?" Simon asked, Kieren just raised an eyebrow and shifted his hand over his heart before pausing

"Nope. Still alive" he replied, sarcastically.

"I mean you ever died and came back?" Simon added on "You ever died but been resuscitated?"  _OH_ Kieren shuffled slightly under Simon's hold and just nodded silently "Yeah, me too" Simon answered "you see, I OD'd" Kieren's eyebrows shot up instantly as he stared up at him.

"What you take?" he asked

"A-Z on the Paediatric table" Simon replied flatly "You see, when I met Amy Dyer she was dying, really dying and I didn't talk much back then, she had to stalk me to even talk to me, because I just ignored her but...we met in the hospital" Kieren leaned forward slightly, he was definitely intrigued. "I remember her attitude, it was so bright, she completely 100% refused to die, laying on her death bed, will next to her, me, holding her hand and she's just laughing, just...laughing saying 'Oh don't worry about me' and proclaiming how she's going to SPARK and get better" Simon ran a hand through his hair

"she did as well" Kieren shrugged 

"I know, you know, I see her in you, that's what drew me to you, I can read people SO well and I just...can't read you, Kieren. I knew when I saw you, you had problems with your family, you had that...look" Simon mumbled

"look?" 

"The look of knowing you hurt your family" Simon answered

"And you hurt your family because you OD'd, right?" Kieren asked, Simon just shook his head 

"A couple weeks after being released from the hospital I got depressed again, took a lot of drugs and then...it happened, I was driving home, Me, My Da, me Ma" Simon stared down at Kieren as he sighed "I was driving, completely drugged, depressed, tired and...gone and I crashed it, The car. I killed my Ma in the process, got a giant scar all down my back and was paralysed, for a very long time. But the second I could walk again, my Da kicked me out"  _god, this cute idiot is actually a cute depressive idiot_

"I remember dying" Kieren stated "Well, I died for a minute. Blood loss" He pushed up his sleeve and sighed at Simon's facial expression "I was a different person back then, Si. A greedy, selfish, person, yes I had the spirit and the personality of Amy but I had too much, hate, too much...pain..." He trailed off as he stared up at Simon 

"I always thought what was it I saw in your eyes, apart from Family Issues, I knew when we went out on our first date, I noticed your movements in walking a day later and how your shoulders were raised, and I knew exactly what was wrong with you" Simon stated, Kieren raised his eyebrows as to say 'do tell' and Simon was planning on it "You didn't feel like you were loved" Simon answered "that's why you did it" He gestured to the small wrist on Simon's waist "you thought you were...a monster for some reason, you're family smiled, talked, laughed with you but that isn't love, you didn't feel like you fit in anywhere, but when I came along, I saw you light up like Christmas"

"Like I said..." Kieren answered "You're Inspiring, and wise" He leaned up and pressed his lips against Simon's, of course, Simon's eyebrows shot up in surprise but he didn't hesitate to kiss the teen, even know Amy and Philip were asleep, curled up close next to them, after being freezing for so long they had decided to all curl up next to a fire at The Bungalow...


	9. Chapter 9

"Up, Up, Up, Kieren Walker! before I draw on that pretty face of yours. I'm about to make pancakes, and I need to know what you want!" Amy whined in his ear as she kicked at him "Get up"

"Okay...Okay, I'm up...ugh...chocolate" Kieren groaned as he opened his eyes "Time?"

"11"

"Ah" Kieren rubbed his neck " Okay" he stood up and stretched his arms above his head "Where's Si and Philip?" 

"Philip went to the shops and Si is getting dressed" Amy beamed as she walked back to the kitchen, Kieren nodded and got up 

"So, what are your plans today?" Kieren asked as he sat down 

"Me and Philip are going to make a cake!" Amy squeaked "I was hoping you and Simon could join us and we could have a bake off!" 

"...First snowball fight-wars and then Bake-offs? jesus, Amy" Kieren laughed "I'm too young for this much excitement" he joked "But, I am going to make THE best cake EVER!" 

"Good." Amy slid Kieren his plate with a large grin "this is going to be fam!" she beamed "I think I'll make a vanilla and-"

"Woh! woh woh! Don't tell the competition!" Kieren laughed as he shoved a bite of pancake into his mouth 

"We might get idea's" Simon spoke up as he wandered into the kitchen "It seems like Kieren is out of hibernation" 

"Finally" Kieren answered with a small smile, Simon collapsed into the chair next to him and held out his hand to catch the plate that slid along the table

"Hey, you got it right" Simon smiled

"Yeah, 2 and a half sugars on-top of a thin pancake with your special honey syrup, Mr. Pretentious" Amy snorted

"What if she put a GRAIN more of sugar than you wanted" Kieren snickered behind his hand

"Then I'd spit it out" Simon replied seriously, though they knew he was obviously joking, Kieren hoped...

"Philip! Get ya butt in here and give me those delicious ingredients!" Amy called

"It's still snowing, the shops are packed" Philip shook off the snow and shut the door "I got the cake stuff though"


End file.
